


[PODFIC] Serpent, serpent-bearer - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Horoscopes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:“You’re older than constellations. You’re older than–- than day and night, never mind the modern calendar. You have certainly not got a star sign.”“I may not,” Aziraphale says, “but A. Z. Fell has. You have to have a birthday these days, you know, humans absolutely don’t know what to do with you if you don’t.”“Right,” Crowley says, the teasing grin on his face softening into something fonder, more understanding. Because isn’t this, after all, what got them where they are? All the little human habits they’ve picked up, all the silly human things they’ve come to care about.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Serpent, serpent-bearer - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [serpent, serpent-bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152628) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



> Again apologies for all the extra mic noise orz

**Length** : 7:51 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/oKgDHQjZ#ZPBMRxacO8GUKjKQD3KJhRrsVwXLWKXTXaHUlwtduWs) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oyjZwoMj1LM8JR5G8gqNrXrFY2Bat6WZ).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
